This project deals with the important questions of accurate and sensitive descriptions of sequences of behavior in time. Traditional statistical techniques have seldom dealt with these questions. This project applies methods of time series analysis to quantify and describe behavior patterns. Ethological observations are made using an event-recorder program run on a laboratory computer. Analysis includes the evaluation of correlograms and power spectra. A comparison, between two species of hamster, of species-typical behavior patterns is being completed. In the next year, an analysis of the effects of neural lesions on these behavior patterns will be completed.